


Kiss The Doctor, Get The Key

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Scene Rewrite, episode tag: ‘our man bashir’, general flirtation, saved under google docs file (it’s gay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: “Kiss the girl, get the key,” teases Garak, a mischievous smirk on his face. “They never taught me that in the Obsidian Order.”“Oh, wouldn’t you like to try that out for yourself?” suggests Julian, looking at Garak through his eyelashes.





	Kiss The Doctor, Get The Key

Julian expertly pushes the tiny metal key into the notch in his pair of handcuffs, turning it until he hears the tell-tale click. The handcuffs come open, and he wrestles his way out of the cuffs with little trouble. They drop to the ground with a clang as he steps over loose rubble to come to Garak’s aid.

“Kiss the girl, get the key,” teases Garak, a mischievous smirk on his face. “They never taught me that in the Obsidian Order.”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to try that out for yourself?” suggests Julian, looking at Garak through his eyelashes.

“Well, this _is_ a holosuite,” Garak says, puffing his chest out. His heart skips a beat as he watches Julian’s tongue dart out to wet his lower lip. Thankfully, the suit’s collar is close enough to his throat to obscure the dark blush that creeps its way up the back of his neck and spreads over his ridges. “This is your fantasy. And we’re going to die in about, well, twenty seconds, so if we’re going to do this we better do it quick–“

Julian places a well-timed, enthusiastic peck on Garak’s lips and then slips behind him to undo the handcuffs. “I’d prefer to pass you the key and let you figure out how to undo those cuffs by yourself, but unfortunately we’re currently pressed for time. However, if you’d like to take some time to explore this strategy later, I’d be delighted to entertain you.” Julian rambles, a huge grin across his face.

“Indeed. I’m certain that I’m going to require a great deal of practice,” Garak hints, giving a knowing glance at Julian as they leave the cavern. “If we live long enough to do this again, that is.”


End file.
